willowclan_roleplay_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
WillowClan
WillowClan is a Clan who is part of the WillowClan Alliance during the Great War. Info: WillowClan was named after the leader Willowstar, who was self-confident, brave, but also very wise. It is said that she passed down her traits to the clan. WillowClan lives in a forest of maple, pine, oak and the occasional willow tree. They are skilled hunters, with the ability to climb trees but also have talent in stalking prey. Their main prey are mice and squirrels. Allegiances: Leader: Skystar Deputy: Mistystream Medicine Cat: Stormstreak Warriors: Brackenleaf, Riverstone, Sunflower, Rainsplash, Cedar, Borage, Spruce, Flareflight, Crookedflower, Dapplefrost, Spiderfang, Darkpaw, Sproutstripe, Shadowchaser, Brambleheart, Icegaze, Swiftshadow, Rainsplash Warrior Apprentices: ''' Pepperpaw, Twilightpaw, Dawnpaw, Firepaw, Lilypaw, Stonepaw, Maplepaw, Sandkit, Ashpaw, Muddypaw, Maplepaw, Morningpaw, Cobaltpaw, Featherpaw, Dewpaw, Ripplepaw, Icepaw, Sunnypaw, Shrewpaw, Windpaw, Thunderpaw, Shadowpaw, Riverpaw, Eaglepaw '''Medicine Cat Apprentices: Juniperpaw, Birdpaw Queens: Ambereye. Kits: none anymore Elders: None so far Deceased members: Cloudygaze, Willowstar, Branchheart, Bristledust, Echolight, Nightfoot, Snowstorm, Moondust, Graystar, Nutstreak(told to be), Hawkflame, Cola, Swallowspots, Breezenight, Hazelpaw Roleplay: Archives: 1 This is the roleplaying area. To update it, edit it. The newest roleplay is at the bottom! Please roleplay there. Shadowchaser didn't have much of a chance to reply to the she-cat, already she was off darting somewhere else again. Did she ever...sit still? He didn't quite understand why Crookedflower was so set on being his friend of all cats- there were plenty that had been loners before, he wasn't much interesting. Shrugging it off, he rested his head on his paws to take a short snooze. '-- Shadowchaser' Muddypaw ignored Maplepaw once more. Whatever, if she was so interested in getting herself killed by glaring at everyone, so be it. He instead looked towards the newest arrival, Ashpaw. She seemed interesting enough, very bubbly and energetic for just arriving and apparently not knowing anything. So, he decided to approach her. "Hello, I'm Muddypaw. You're Ashpaw, right?" The snow she-cat grinned from cheek to cheek. "Yes, that's me!" '-- Ashpaw and Muddypaw' ((BIG HEROIC DESTINY WARNING!! Hey Silverwhisker, can Shadowchaser be 'what you find in the shadows' ? waht do you think?)) -hawk ((What does that mean/entitle?)) - Whiskers Of course Skystar had already set our a patrol, so, Crookedflower had went back into the warriors den to sleep the day away, and of course Maplepaw wanted some fresh air, like not WillowClan scent. So she climbed a tree all the way to the top and took a breath, thinking about her first big dream. Who was behind the veil? A brown tabby-and-white she-cat with blue eyes, who could that have been? I like my training, killing shows power after all. ''But she’d always woken up scared or bruised, which worried her sister greatly. She needed to know why the veil was even there, and who was behind it. She then felt a shadowy presents behind her and she whipped back, nothing was there, so she then watched as the sun set, in her tree above the camp. —Maplepaw She didn't seem all that bad so far, but her energy was certainly something that would wear on a cat after a while. Then again, she was new to WillowClan, so naturally she'd be full of questions. "So, where are you from?" Muddypaw asked while itching an ear subconsciously, while Ashpaw's smile slowly disappeared at his question. "...I can't remember." Her voice lacked the enthusiasm it carried earlier, and it was then evident that her memories were a sore spot. He felt bad for asking. "Well, uh- WillowClan's your home now, so no need to worry, Ashpaw!" Muddypaw forced a smile in hopes of cheering her up again, and in response, he got a small smile from the snowy she-cat. '-- Ashpaw & Muddypaw' With his temporary nap done and over with, Shadowchaser rose to his paws in a small stretch before angling his ears in the direction of Ashpaw. He had take on the privilege of mentoring her himself, considering that they could relate in some ways. However, she was bold and energetic, and Shadowchaser...not so much. Hopefully, they wouldn't clash overtime. He was prepared to take her out for her first tour until he noticed that Ashpaw was chatting up Muddypaw. The warrior didn't want to intrude, as he was hoping that the newcomer would make friends for herself, but her mood also seemed to suddenly grow glum. This would be a good moment for him to interrupt. '-- Shadowchaser' Maplepaw felt the shadow again and turned back, hissing, “SHOW YOURSELF!” And then a voice echoed. ''Alone, alone, alone, alone, ''over and over again, it made Maplepaw worry, maybe she was up for too long, but then it echoed, ''Shadows, Shadows, Shadows, Shadows, ''But Maplepaw lost her footing and fell through the branches with the echoes in her head, landing on a thick branch, with a howl of pain, she could see WillowClan camp below her, through the leaves, and then she blacked out, heading into the Dark Forest. —Maplepaw. Crookedflower sighed and exited the apprentice den, ''can’t find Maplepaw anywhere, wow Crookedflower! WAY TO GO ON YOUR MENTORING SKILLS! ''Then she saw Shadwochaser at the entrance of the warriors den, approaching Muddypaw and Ashpaw, ''Maybe they must know, she is an apprentice after all! And so, she had approached the conversation. —Crookedflower Ashpaw looked up to see her unofficial mentor, and sent a wide grin in his direction. "Hello Shadow...Shadow...Shadowchaser!" She greeted the shaded tom before turning back to Muddypaw to dip her head in goodbye. The pale she-cat then turned to see a cat with a broken jaw, and tipped her head to the side curiously. Why was it like that? Was it normal? Before she could pelt Crookedflower in questions, Shadowchaser spoke up quietly, "ready to tour the territory, Ashpaw?" '-- Shadowchaser & Ashpaw' Muddypaw was thankful to have warriors interrupt the conversation- it didn't seem to be going anywhere particularly great. He glanced in the peppered warrior's direction at first, but he was clearly taking Ashpaw out for training, so there was no point in talking to him. However, Crookedflower also approached- why was she here? "What do you need?" '-- Muddypaw' “I’m sorry to have interrupted you Muddypaw, but I was wondering if you’ve seen Maplepaw anywhere? I haven’t been a great mentor lately, so, I need to do that. And I need to find her.” And suddenly a ferocious yowl come from the trees. Which made birds erupt and leaves fall into camp. “What was that!” Crookedflower gasped. —Crookedflower Oh, Maplepaw. Why would she want to interact with that cat, anyways? When he heard the call erupt from the depths of the trees, Muddypaw twitched his ear, uninterested. "Probably an angry Maplepaw. A thorn somehow walked itself into her bedding." He mumbled in a satirical tone before raising a paw to passively flatten the fur on it. "Before you ask- no, I had nothing to do with it."' -- Muddypaw' Crookedflower raised a brow, “okay, um, I’ll look around... Thanks Muddypaw.” I guess. She sighed and exited camp to look around for her apprentice. —Crookedflower Maplepaw found herself at the veil again, with the rippled figure. “Who, who are you?” She asked into it. But then the echo’s came back and scared her, she then heard a twig break around her in the darkness and she hopped around. It was Windstrike. “What, are, you, doing here? Of all places! Near the veil?” He asked angrily. “I—I—I woke up here! You can’t change that!” She hissed back. “Near the veil to StarClan? Why?” He snarled back. “I don’t know, I.....” the echo’s came back over and over again, she flattened her ears, “did you hear that!” she hissed and bristled her fur. “Hear what?!” He hissed back. “N—nothing.” She muttered and then woke In the branch. the Veil to StarClan? That dream, was that about me? What were they telling me.....''suddenly she had felt the shadowy presence again and the branch broke, leaving her falling to the ground with the branch with her into camp. —Maplepaw Shadowchaser didn't know what that sound was, but he and Ashpaw had some territory to cover. Rising to his paws, he gave a small nod to his apprentice, despite still being covered in a handful of good scratches from the ambush with ThornClan. "Let's head out, Ashpaw." The dark tom murmured, exiting with his slender-built apprentice in tow. '-- Shadowchaser & Ashpaw' As Muddypaw sank back on his haunches, a cool grin was plastered all over his features. "Happy to be of assistance." He was fine being in camp without that apprentice barking at him like she was his mother. '-- Muddypaw' Maplepaw felt all of her energy drain, she couldn’t pull her self out of this one, as she was falling, she had seen many cats staring in horror, but then she had hit the ground. And it all went black. —Maplepaw The last thing Muddypaw expected was for it to begin raining cats, and there it was: Maplepaw falling from the sky, the last cat he was wanting to see. He darted out of the way to avoid collision, and when she hit the ground...he wanted to leave her, hope that was it. ''But that's what ScarClan would want you to do. Gritting his teeth, he told himself better and trudged to Maplepaw's form, dragging her to the medicine cat den. '-- Muddypaw' Mapplepaw awoke with a gasp, “WHAT HAPPENED!” She snarled and jolted up to her paws but staggered down again, “you’ve broken your leg, Maplepaw. It will take over a season to recover, so please. Get comfortable.” Birdpaw chirped. “Ugh!” She hissed. “plus, you may want to thank Muddypaw, he brought you in here anyway.” Juniperpaw added. Muddypaw? Why would he save me? He hates me. He‘s hated me from the start.... Why? ''She was the most confused cat in the clans right now. She stared at the brown tom with confusion, and he had med eye contact, then disappeared into the apprentices den. And Maplepaw had fallen to sleep. —Maplepaw Now that Ashpaw was gone out of camp with Shadowchaser, Muddypaw decided to clean up his own nest, and then make a fresh one for Ashpaw. He thought she might appreciate it after a tiring tour. ''I think I like being thoughtful like this. The tom puffed out his chest proudly after looking over his work, until finally he left the apprentice's den. Lots of hunting, lots of chatting, lots of drama...it all made him hungry. Right now, a fat and juicy squirrel was the only thing on his mind. '-- Muddypaw' Map,eoaworking legs and a grinning Windstrike. “What’s so funny!” She hissed. “Oh, nothing other than the fact they you’ve broken your leg.” He chuckled. And then Maplepaw yawned in her sleep and awoke to Stormstreak handing her some juniper berries. “Eat these, this will ease your breathing, that fall knocked the air out of you.” And so Maplepaw ate the berries. But then she had seen Muddypaw exit camp. Without a mentor. As usual. She rolled her eyes. Of course she’d miss hunting, staying in without walking for a WHOLE SEASON drove her mid away from sleep. The last thing she’d wanted to do is go to the dark forest and have the other cats laugh at her. So she then asked. “Could I try and hunt?” The Stormstreak said, “sure, go and try. See what happens.” As Maplepaw started to rise to her paws, she fell over with a yowl of pain, “ACK! Ugh, fine! But I need prey! I’m getting pretty hungry!” She hissed. Then Juniper pricked her ears, “oh! I see Muddypaw has decided to hunt! I’ll go ask him if he can catch you something!” And so, the black she-cat had ran after the tom. Sure. Go knock your self out. For all I care anyway... Maplepaw sighed, then it had started to get colder and colder and clouds surrounded the skies like a big white blanket. —Maplepaw Moningpaw pushed her way into the medicine den. Maplepaw was lying down in a bed of moss, her leg bent at an awkward angled. "What happened?" She asked. "Maplepaw fell from a tree and Muddypaw brought her to the medicine den." Birdpaw answered, adding some herbs to Maplepaw's leg. "Oh." Morningpaw said, then smiled at her sister. "I'm glad you're okay." Maplepaw grumbled something inaudible. "Where's Muddypaw?" Morningpaw asked. "He went out hunting." Juniperpaw answered. "Has Skystar said anything about him getting a mentor yet?" Morningpaw said. "No, not yet." Juniperpaw said, then shoved her out of the medicine den. Unwanted. Again. Morningpaw trudged out to hunt, training with Flareflight had become just argument, and she knew she had to keep her skills sharp. - Morningpaw Muddypaw thought Juniperpaw said something about him catching prey for Maplepaw. There was already plenty in the fresh kill pile! Besides, she acted like his independent hunts were some big deal, so he wasn't going to take hunting "requests" for her. He just wanted a squirrel, nothing more. He did his hard work for the day and so he deserved a bit of self-spoiling. Muddypaw crept through the forest on silent steps, spotting what he desired in a tree. He began the chase, scaling the tree at great haste before finally grabbing the creature by the tail. '-- Muddypaw ' Maplepaw rolled her eyes. Was this what it was like in the medicine cats den? All fussy about one broken leg? Arguing and yowling? “HEY!” She hissed, Maplepaw was NOT in the mood. “I’m going to take a walk, why? Oh I don’t know, maybe because the herb scent is giving me a headache, and because your all too loud!” She silenced the last words and limped out of the medicine cats den, she could walk, but had to lift her leg once touching the ground because of the pain. Then she had grabbed a finch from the prey pile, Hah! I don’t need Muddypaw! I’m fully capable of grabbing my OWN prey! Then she had sat in front of the pile, and started to eat, forgetting about the echo’s that followed her. —Maplepaw Thunderpaw yawned. he had slept late today. "Hello Thunderpaw!" mewed a cheerful, singsong voice. Thunderpaw looked up. It was Sunnypaw. The golden tabby she-cat was probably one of the most friendly, upbeat cats in the Clan. Thunderpaw had never seen her with a frown. "Good morning!" he purred to his kin. "Happy days!" Sunnypaw breathed. "Hunting patrol brought back THREE rabbits! I can't wait to learn to hunt like that!" Thunderpaw smiled. Swiftshadow named all of her kits for special reasons, and Sunnypaw was named the best, for her bright attitude. Shrewpaw was named for the several whiskers on his nose, and Icepaw was named after Iceshine, Swiftshadow's mother. Thunderpaw yawned. Then he scented an unfamiliar smell. "You smell weird." he said to Sunnypaw. Sunnypaw's tail twitched. "I was at the dirtplace." she mewed flatly. Thunderpaw narrowed his eyes. The dirtplace never smelled like that. "Whatever." he mewed. "I'm going to see how Featherpaw is doing" The golden she-cat called. Thunderpaw said nothing. he couldn't stop thinking about the strange scent. -Thunderpaw Maplepaw had slowly, but surely crept out of camp, trying to hunt her own prey, as she limped and passed the enterance, she suddenly bumped into a leopard spotted brown pelted tom with green eyes. That, was Muddypaw with prey in his jaws. —Maplepaw Muddypaw shot Maplepaw an irritated glance as he passed the injured she-cat while carrying his prey into camp. Could she leave him alone for just a minute? Was she just attempting to pick a fight with him, or did she have some weird type of obsession? Brushing the thought off, Muddypaw forced his way into camp before settling down by the apprentice's den to gobble down his catch in a matter of minutes. Ahhh, just what he needed to finish a long day of work... '-- Muddypaw' Shadowchaser walked at a leisurely place, humming thoughtfully to himself as he toured the territory with Ashpaw. By "tour", he more or less meant the apprentice excitedly running circles around him while he ventured across WillowClan's land. StarClan, if only he could have that confidence and energy...Finally pausing, the dark warrior motioned to the border and rocky terrain that lay far ahead. "This is the StormClan border. They are our allies, so you can tread less cautiously around these parts. We won't tour the ThornClan border today, I don't want to risk you getting hurt...erm, again." '-- Shadowchaser & Ashpaw' Maplepaw let out a low hiss, why was she always running into Muddypaw? It was annoying, all she had wanted to do was hunt! Or, at least, try to. as soon as she was deeper in the forest she heard the pawsteps of a cat, and she tried to look vicious, and hissed. “Who’s out there!” And then, the gray tabby tom leaped out and onto her, his blue eyes shimmered in the sunbeams that peeked out of the trees. —Maplepaw Ashpaw nodded in the direction of the rolling, rocky hills, asking what they were. Shadowchaser glanced down at his apprentice with a curious tip of his head. How did she...not know what hills and mountains were? What was up with the little stranger? No matter, we all have our differences. "Those are mountains, it's a rough life there. Prey is scarce and so is water, and there are many, many dangers." He lectured before finally turning away, giving Ashhpaw a nod so that she's follow. He was getting tired- they had toured the entire territory almost completely, yet the apprentice still had an unimaginable amount of energy. "I'll show you some of the best hunting spots now, Ashpaw." '-- Shadowchaser & Ashpaw' Surprisingly, Crookedflower had grown tired and fallen to sleep on a tree root, the lullaby of the forest took her away as she curled into a tighter ball. Suddenly with a huge bird caw, she jolted to her paws, “Maplepaw?” She winced. Then sighed, and padded back to camp, ready for Skystar to punish her poor mentoring skills, all for what? Love? Drama? Hawkflame? Perhaps a small part of her sould wished he’d be here, but why wasn’t she really feeling it? She knew she’d failed her mentor, and learned not to be happy about everything without a consequence. —Crookedflower Morningpaw came into camp bright and happy, her jaws full of prey. Even though fighting was against her nature, hunting sure was fun! She set it down on the pile. Then, she sat down next to Muddypaw, and began to devour a mouse. "Hi Muddypaw! I wanted to thank you for saving Maplepaw! You know, getting her to the medicine den and stuff. Also," She cocked her head smiling hopefully. "Could we be friends?" - Morningpaw Ripplepaw sighed, he wasn’t close to ANYONE in camp, all he heard when he passed by cats were things like; “He is half Kittypet!” Or, “ he has Rainsplash’s blood!” Or anything that regards his mother or his parents. And he was sick of it, so he had passed by a spotted brown tom and a ginger tabby she-cat, both apprentice aged, he grabbed a mouse, then padded back to his moss be to eat alone. -Ripplepaw He was really hoping to be left alone, but Morningpaw was pretty nice, and he'd feel awfully guilty if he ended up snapping at her. Don't blow up, don't blow up... "Oh, you're welcome." Muddypaw responded rather emotionlessly before lapping the squirrel-blood off his mottled paws. He proceeded to clean his limbs before she mentioned something like "could we be friends"? N'aww, that's cute, asking to be friends 'n all. It's like I'm a kit again. He glanced up at Morningpaw momentarily before returning to his grooming. "Sure, we can be pals." '-- Muddypaw' Smokestorm paused in his tracks, keen ears picking out faint pawsteps in the depths of the unknown. The cat seemed light-weight, likely an adolescent or a young female warrior. An adult tom would have heavier pawsteps. The blind tom paused, and then finally the stranger called out to him "who's out there?!". So, he wasn't alone then. The scent that wafted in his direction was mixed with hints of a multitude of cats, medicine, and Muddypaw. He was near. "Just a harmless blind bad." The tabby tom rasped from the undergrowth. '-- Smokestorm' "Alright, let's go check out those hunting spots!" Ashpaw was bouncing on her paws, so much that Shadowchaser swore that she was going to take off into the air and never come back down. He motioned for his apprentice to follow with a swift flick of his tail before hurrying along the forest, explaining the best places to find squirrel, shrews, mice, and even a few juicy birds. Even after all of that, Ashpaw was practically exploding with enthusiasm. She never quit, did she? In the end, the pair retreated to WillowClan so that Shadowchaser, not Ashpaw, could take a nap. Goodness gracious. While the warrior retired into his resting quarters, Ashpaw skipped over to the fresh kill pile to pick herself a scrawny mouse. '-- Ashpaw & Shadowchaser' Score! Morningpaw grinned. "Yay!" She yelled. Flareflight yelled something about training to her but she didn't notice much, she was to happy to finally have a real friend. None-the-less, she got up and after smiling at Muddypaw again, followed Flareflight out of camp, practically floating on air. - Morningpaw Map,epawlepaw then was confused, “why are you on WillowClan territory!?” she spat in a hiss, trust no body, kill alone, be loyal, loyalty is key. ''Windstrike’s voice echoed. “Answer me!” She snarled as she came closer to the tabby tom who claimed that her was blind. —Maplepaw The chocolate tom waved his tail in goodbye as Morningpaw left to attend a training session. Muddypaw hoped that he'd receive his own mentor at some point, or at least soon. He was already partially trained, thanks to ScarClan, but perhaps not with the most...ideal methods. Most of his learned fighting abilities were based on the idea of giving no mercy, considering that they were rogues and lacked a so-called "code". '-- Muddypaw' The pawsteps of the stranger had seemed...uneven, as if they were limping without placing weight on one of their limbs. When the cat spoke, Smokestorm angled his head in her general direction, although he probably wasn't looking at her directly. He couldn't see her anyways- he had only a slight idea of where she was at. She definitely sounded younger than him, so she had to be an apprentice. Smokestorm was only recently promoted to warrior at the age of just 12 moons. "I was looking for my...friend." He spoke lightly, with no interest in fighting at the moment. He had a mission to complete. "I must be in the wrong area. I'm not from here- obviously, clearly you haven't seen me before." '-- Smokestorm' “What friend? Why in this territory? Who, is, your, friend?” She hissed impatiently. She didn't want to stop her hunt, even thought she might not have a catch. But she didn't mind. This was a blind tom, so she had to be patient.—Maplepaw Stormstreak paced outside her den, worrying. The medicine den was packed with sick cats, and Birdpaw and Juniperpaw had been forced to move to the Apprentices' Den. Brackenleaf, Twilightpaw, Pepperpaw, and Sunflower had just fallen ill, but Cedar and Nightfoot, having been the first to get the plague, were worse. ''Who could be the 'what you find in the shadows? Oh, StarClan, give me a sign! ''-[[Stormstreak|'Stormstreak']] Mistystream padded towards Twotrees, tracking Shadowchaser. ''He seems so nervous, ''She thought. Suddenly, she caught a flash of the salt-and-pepper tom's black fur. She walked out of the bushes and Shadowchaser whipped around, a look of terror on his face. ''Whoa... ''"Shadowchaser. Can I talk to you?" '-Mistystream' "Fernpaw was her name." He was a skilled ScarClan merc, and so a silver-tongue had to be one of his many weapons in his toolbox. "She was pretty tiny, I could always tell by her delicate pawsteps. My friends said she's a brown and white tabby. Have you seen her?" Smokestorm asked in a calm tone with a small twitch of his tail. ''Muddypaw is here; I can smell him. But I must be patient... '-- Smokestorm' He thought all would be well and that his day would go spectacularly at this rate, with how successful his tour was with Ashpaw. He loved to make the little cat smiled, it made him feel like he was capable of accomplishing something. However, when he heard the voice of the deputy, his world came crashing down. Above all things else, she wanted to talk to him! Oh StarClan, it was all over, he was going to be exiled! Had Shadowchaser not fought well enough against the ambush? Did he not bring in enough prey? Was his name not good enough?! "Y-Yes...miss, uh, miss ma'am." He could feel his stocky limbs shaking out of anticipation, and he cowered to the ground like the deputy was going to smack him. Had he forgotten her name? Yes, but he didn't want to seem rude. '-- Shadowchaser' Thunderpaw yawned. It had been a long day. -Thunderpaw Hawkflame visited Crookedflower's dreams. "I miss you." she had said. -Hawkflame Maplepaw rolled her eyes. “Haven’t seen any Fernpaw, you must be mistaken, the only brown cats I know are, Muddypaw, Cedar, Sprucefall, and so many others, but haven’t once heard of a Fernpaw”—Maplepaw Crookedflower sighed, “I miss you too... but you did the right thing, you let Thunderpaw be his own cat, and later he shall hear of you. Later.” She licked Hawkflame on the ears. “Just not now.” —Crookedflower Smokestorm blinked his sightless sky-blue orbs. "Then I must be mistaken. Wrong territory, I suppose." The dark gray feline turned away with a long swish of his tail. It would be safer for him to keep to the outskirts now, wait until Muddypaw went on a border patrol. But then again, who knew if this apprentice would even report him? '-- Smokestorm' Weird, I wonder.... but as the stars rose, Maplepaw limped back to camp looking awfully confused and weirded out. She couldn’t help wondering if someone she knew knows who Fernpaw is, she should start asking questions, starting with the one already in her apprentices den. Muddypaw. She hated to talk to him, but she needed to know more about that weird tom, so, as she lay down, she made eye contact. “Muddypaw? Do you happen to know a dark gray tabby tom, with very blue eyes.... He claims to be blind too.” —Maplepaw (Muddy can't know of him until he's a warrior) Muddypaw was half asleep, exhausted from such an excruciatingly long day of unusual activities. "Nope," he grumbled while covering his ears, not hearing half of what his fellow apprentice had to say. He shiffed so that he could curl into a ball to block out the night chill, tucking his nose into his own fur. '-- Muddypaw' (oh! Okay, cool) Maplepaw stared as the tom curled. “Hmm, well, I guess that makes the both of us, I don’t know him either.... Well, goodnight then, Muddypaw.” She sighed as she too had curled into a ball of fur and disappeared into shattered dreams with bloody tips.—[[Maplepaw (Firefly)|''Maplepaw'' (Firefly)]] Rainsplash sighed, she’d missed her kit’s company, but was very insecure lately. Why? Well, everyone was grudging Her kits because of their anonymous father, but if the clan new the truth, then they’d doubt her loyalty to the clan, what if she’d been an outcast, well, for one thing, she’d not been the first to betray WillowClan. And her eyes landed on Swiftshadow, Rainsplash knew she’d never trust Swiftshadow’s bloodline until the day she joined StarClan, but beyond that, she’d seen Ripplepaw alone lately and felt very helpless and snarled at everyone lately, it felt as is she couldn't hold her spirit together, —[[Rainsplash|''Rainsplash]] Borage huffed, she’d just entered camp from her visit to TundraClan. Sad, due to her former mate’s death. She couldnt even introduce him to his own kits, why had she run away? Why couldn’t she have just stayed in TundraClan? She’d been more happy with Frostfang around... Sadness struck her aching heart and she had buried herself in her moss bed hoping to please StarClan. —[[Borage|Borage]] Ripplepaw sighed as he entered the medicine cats den. Juniperpaw met him, “What’s wrong Ripplepaw?” She asked. He winced, “um, my stomach is hurting,,, and I have some questions to ask, if, if u don’t mind.” He gulped as Juniperpaw gave him some herbs. “So, what questions?” She asked, looking over at the sleeping bodies of Stormstreak and Birdpaw. “Well, I have some medicine cat questions, like, is there anything more to it than just healing? Or, what is the best way to help my bellyaches? That sort of thing,” he meowed. This made Juniperpaw smile. “I can answer all of that!” She smiled, the motioned him to lay with her on a huge moss bed. Then, they started to talk, and at the end, both ended up falling asleep, tails close enough to touch. —Ripplepaw'' Crookedflower growled as she stood up with closed eyes, she did NOT want to take the dawn patrol, but she’d guessed this meant the prey pile was withering, and as the loyal warrior she was, she had to hunt. As she padded out of the warriors den to meet Mistystream, the deputy anounced. “You are going on patrol with....Your apprentice Maplepaw, Shadowchaser, Muddypaw, hmmm, Brackenleaf, and Cola, she needs to do a little more hunting to get better at it. Oh, and his apprentice Shrewpaw. Of course, why don’t you wake them up?” She asked. Crookedflower sighed, sure, but Maplepaw stays, remember.” And Mistystream nodded. So, Apprentices: Muddypaw, Shrewpaw, and Ashpaw? And the warriors are..... Brackenleaf, Shadowchaser, and Cola, right? That should be enough.... Maybe Maplepaw should—No. I’ve failed her already, letting her get injured..... Crookedflower shook the thoughts away as she entered the apprentices den and gently woke the chosen apprentices for the patrol. —Crookedflower Hawkflame padded through the path of stars, and overlooked the WillowClan camp. His grandmother, Iceshine, sat beside him. "I left too soon!" Hawkflame growled. "She wishes I was back! She is sad!" Iceshine looked at him sternly. "You made the choice to leave Thunderpaw. You need to quit worrying about Crookedflower! She has her own life with Sproutstripe." Hawkflame growled. "She misses me! I hear her thoughts! I'm going to visit her dreams now." Iceshine frowned. "This will only make everything worse." Hawkflame ignored her and entered the WillowClan camp. Everybody was sleeping. Hawkflame entered the warriors den and stood beside Crookedflower. It pained him to be so close to his love, but unable to talk to her. He attempted to enter her dreams, but couldn't. Her dreams are troubled. Hawkflame placed a paw on her back and shook it slightly. The white she-cat bolted awake and looked into Hawkflame's eyes, startled. "You shouldn't be here." she breathed. Hawkflame's eyes teared up. "I know you miss me." he mewed. "You can't hide it." Crookedflower stayed silent. Hawkflame turned away. "I wish you would communicate your true feelings sometimes." he hissed. "One day, you hate me. The next day, you miss me. It gets confusing." Hawkflame dashed up into the stars before Crookedflower could respond. Everything was pointless. -Hawkflame Sunnypaw was dreaming. She opened her eyes to see a large, grassy plain stretched in front of her. Suddenly, a cream and white she-cat stepped in front of her. Sunnypaw knew this cat as Cloudygaze, an old WillowClan legend. "You have been chosen to communicate directly with the stars, Sunnypaw." Cloudygaze mewed. "We must sway others to our side." Sunnypaw gasped. "Why me? Why not a medicine cat apprentice, like Birdpaw or Juniperpaw?" Cloudygaze looked Sunnypaw directly in the eyes. "The sap and bark of the maple will crush the willow." She growled ominously. "Is that a prophecy?" Sunnypaw gasped. Cloudygaze laughed. "What do you think?" Sunnypaw was getting scared. "Is there any way for the willow to not be crushed?" she asked. Cloudygaze took a deep breath. "Only the thorny willow will stand." She meowed. The white and cream she-cat faded from Sunnypaw's dream, and the golden she-cat awoke with a start. -Sunnypaw Eaglepaw was sunning himself by the river. Suddenly, he heard pawsteps behind him. Featherpaw. he turned around. The spotted she-cat was always one of his favorites. He felt that Her and her sister had the most sense, but between Hazelpaw and Featherpaw, he thought Featherpaw was better. Riverpaw was too self-centered, Windpaw was too bossy, Sunnypaw was too enthusiastic, and Icepaw was too quiet. "Hello, Eaglepaw!" Featherpaw mewed cheerfully. Eaglepaw blushed. His tail was twitching rapidly. Featherpaw didn't seem to notice. "Great weather out today!" she said. "I can't picture it storming in at least a moon!" Eaglepaw wasn't really paying attention. He admired Featherpaw's green eyes and spotted coat. He then got a wonderful picture in his mind about dark brown kits with green eyes and spots. Snap out of it, Eaglepaw! "It had been getting really hot around the river lately." she meowed. "It sure has!" Eaglepaw said before he realize Featherpaw was talking about weather. "Um, I have to go!" He mewed quickly and ran away. Why can I not act normal around her? ''Suddenly, he saw a glimpse of a silver tabby coat through the trees. A tabby she-cat stepped through the trees. She had silver fur, and evergreen eyes. "Hello." she whispered. "I'm Silverspark." Then, Eaglepaw realized he couldn't blink. -'Eaglepaw' Silverspark was standing in front of a chocolate brown tom with dark green eyes. He had a strange look on his face, and he was VERY fidgety. "Hello." she said. "I'm Silverspark." The tom didn't move. After a few awkward moments, he managed to sputter, 'I'm Eaglepaw'. Then the tom winced. Silverspark thought she heard him mutter somthing like, 'I can't betray her'. Eaglepaw took a deep breath, and seemed to grow more comfortable. "Sorry." he breathed. "A bit shy sometimes." Silverspark smiled. "That's alright." she talked to Eaglepaw for a while, told him about her former life, and her former mate, Pinecone. "I still love him" she said. "Sometimes, I just sit here, waiting for some tom to wander along and get me with kits for Pinecone." Eaglepaw made a funny face. He looked betrayed, angry, hopeful, and sad at the same time. "'I... I should be going." he murmured. "Can I see you here tomorrow night?" Silverspark was surprised. "Of course." she meowed. The dark brown cat dashed away quickly. "Hm. Strange cat." -''Silverspark Featherpaw was in a buoyant mood. "You know he likes you." Hazelpaw told her. "You mean Eaglepaw?" Featherpaw asked. "Yeah, I know." Suddenly, the brown tom approached. "Hi Featherpaw." Featherpaw's heart leaped. She and Eaglepaw would have a great future together. -Featherpaw ((Shadowchaser/Mistystream are in an interaction rn, so he won't be patrolling until Hawk 'n I finish that up)) Ashpaw tossed and turned in her nest. She was curled up at first, and then on her back while also being sprawled out all over the place, and then she was sleeping half on Muddypaw, who grumbled something about a "stupid furball" before pushing her off. Why did her energy levels have to be through the roof, even when she was supposed to fall asleep? After Muddypaw shoved her a distance away, Ashpaw abruptly rose to her paws. Her silver-and-white spotted pelt was dusted and ruffled from all of her tossing and turning, while also being tarnished by pieces of moss and tiny roots. She shook out her fur to free herself from all the debris before trudging out of the apprentice's den to sit outside underneath the starlight. She didn't want to be a bother if she couldn't sleep- she knew Muddypaw liked to eat little cats like her for dinner. '-- Ashpaw & Muddypaw' Smokestorm continued to linger on the outskirts, avoiding the difficulty and problems of navigating within WillowClan's territory. For now, he'd have to stay off of it, wait for Muddypaw to come to him instead so he could finish his job and go home. The dark gray tabby took a while to find temporary sleeping quarters, given that his deep-blue eyes were completely sightless. He felt around the woodland until he found what seemed to be an unoccupied log, so he settled down within it and attempted to get comfy. But, it wasn't good enough- he needed moss. Ugh, great. Blindness? It sucked- sucked the joy right out of everything. '-- Smokestorm' ((oooh.)) Maplepaw had slashed at a dark tom, feeling his soft fur under her pads. She was happier here than any other place she’d been in, in moons and al she wanted to do was lash out at her enemies, she’d merely killed the tom who had looked close to Muddypaw’s pelt. If only he had a mentor, she’d love to slays that grin off of his face, he’d always grinned evily which made her huff. Then she had been tossed across the clearing wile lost in thought about that thorn-in-her-side of a tom. And landed at the paws of a she-cat a little older than her, but the she-cat had great amber eyes and a gray and brown pelt, “Mintpaw?!” She gasped. Mintpaw looked emotionless. “Maplepaw, nice to see you.” She meowed. Suddenly Maplepaw was full of horror and stretched her eyes wide open to find Morningpaw sleeping besides her, Muddypaw sleeping in a corner, and the others in the back. She lashed her tail and then hisses softly, “she is alive, but maybe.... Ambereye....” She thought she had seen Muddypaw’s eye twitch open for a split second bu then shook out of the den, hoping her tail hadn’t hit anything, until she had felt a leaf, then she has limped off into the woods. —Maplepaw Crookedflower sighed, “Hawkflame, that’s not what I meant...” she angled her head towards the stars, “Do you remember when we were kits? When we had played with each other and always smiled?” She sighed as she said, “I had that spark, the spark you had for me? But, sooner, that spark died somehow, and I didn’t feel the same.... Like it was hit by water. But yours grew into a flame.... I miss that, I wish we were kits again. But StarClan has decided what had come of us, and I’m sorry my spark had gone out.” Then Crookedflower turned away, shielding the tear that formed in her eye. Then wiping it away with a paw. —Crookedflower Ashpaw continued to seat herself out of the apprentice's den, so as to not wake anyone up and get an ear-cuffing for it. In order to (hopefully) help herself fall asleep, her eyes were plastered on the royal blue sky up above, counting the twinkling light-things that she heard some old smelly cat call "stars". They were awfully pretty- she quite liked them. How could everyone else be sleeping indoors when all of this was outside to look at? It made Ashpaw feel significantly less lonely. All those new/young apprentices, the ones with their brothers, and sisters, and parents...where was Ashpaw's family? More importantly...wherever they were, did they actually miss her?' -- Ashpaw' Maplepaw snarled as she entered camp again. Pushing past Ashpaw and almost whipping every apprentice in the face with the lash of her tail, even Muddypaw was whipped then she exited the apprentices den and paced in circles around camp. This was NOT her day, she’d seen better and wished she’d unseen what she’d seen and heard. —Maplepaw Flareflight was forcing her to fight again. "NO!" Morningpaw yelled. "I AM NOT FIGHTING. IT'S IN HUMANE!" She stalked off grumbling. She instinctively headed for the Willowclan camp, stopping to catch a squirrel on the way. She walked in carrying her prey but saw Maplepaw emerge from her den with a foul expression. She raced over to her. "Hey! What's wrong?" - Morningpaw Maplepaw flashed angry eyes, “everything is wrong Morningpaw.” She hissed as she started to pace again, “so many things! Too many things, and I don’t want to talk about a single one!” She spat as she stormed faster, but her limping slowed it down. —Maplepaw Morningpaw ran her tail along her sisters spine. "calm down! Okay, now tell me. What is your number one concern?" Maplepaw glared at her. "I promise I won't tell." morningpaw said. "Fine." Maplepaw said. - Morningpaw Of course Maplepaw would never tell her sister the truth, she didn’t want to make her sister worry. “Erm, it’s about Mintpaw...” she said slowly, “I Uh, saw her in a dream fighting a make believe cat. But then wile I was on a walk I've found fox tracks and cat tracks, um, so then I’ve decided to follow them, and found...”...she paused. ”two dead WillowClan warriors. with the bones of prey scattered everywhere” Maplepaw knew that this was true.—Maplepaw Ripplepaw striped over to the she cats, “Fox? Where?” He asked. Maplepaw scowled at him. “Erm, I can help you both find the cats, if you want.... erm..” he sighed but stayed in place. He needed to get involved more to be able to get more friends, and that‘s what he was going to do. —Ripplepaw Maplepaw growled, “fine! Then I’ll show you where the trail stopped, I didn’t recognize the cats because I had kept my distance, but I guess we could investigate.“ Map,Elam and the others had exit camp, “I saw a tortoiseshell and a gray spotted cat....” she reported as they walked, Ripplepaw looked nervous, he looked brave and fearful at once, “if he’d epseen the o,aces I’ve gone, he’d never survive. Map,slaw thought raising a brow and grinning. -Maplepaw Morningpaw looked at the apprentice for a moment, then at Maplepaw. "Who were that cats?!" Morningpaw asked. "I can't remember." Maplepaw motioned hesitantly with her tail. "Follow me." Morningpaw raced through the undergrowth with Ripplepaw at her side. When they reached the clearing, Morningpaw couldn't believe her eyes. One of the cats was Breezenight, and the other was Cola. -- Morningpaw ( the other cat was Swallowspots) Maplepaw stared in horror, Cola stood motionless with Swallowspots next to her, She felt tears develop in her eyes. “I—I‘ll get Mistystream!” Ripplepaw shuddered as he ran into the woods. Maplepaw then had a vision, the picture from a former dream, her mother was at her paws. “Oh no...” she whispered as Morningpaw burst into tears. “Morningpaw, it, the Fox, I didn’t know! Oh, mother...” Maplepaw was confused, and then she has sat in silence as her mother took the journey into StarClan. —Maplepaw Ripplepaw ran into camp and crashed into Muddypaw with a thud, then Ripplepaw filled with horror, “M-Muddypaw! I’m so sorry! I have to see Mistystream! They’re dead!” He shuddered but then was silenced as the other apprentice started to speak. —Ripplepaw Morningpaw was shocked beyond belief. Her own mother was dead. - Morningpaw Hazelpaw saw Ripplepaw run into camp, breathless and wide eyed, she had guessed something had happened, then padded up to him. “What happened?!” She hissed. he hesitated, “the patrol!” He staggered, “Cola, Swallowspots and Breezenight? what happened?! where are they!” She snarled, she knew Ripplepaw NEEDED to tell her, he flicked his tail into the woods, “follow Maplepaw’s scent!” She gasped, then ran into the leaders den. Hazelpaw had ran into the woods, dodging trees and leaping over their roots fo find Maplepaw pouncing on her. She gasped. “Oh, it’s her daughter...” Maplepaw sighed. “Well, I guess the next scene you will have in sight won’t be very appealing either... Rather sad.” Maplepaw then stalked off of her and back through the bramble. Hazelpaw was so confused. “Wha—“ she started but then, she had seen a silver spotted tabby she-cat and gasped. “MOTHER!” She ran over to her mother, and leaped back as blood came running out of Swallowspot’s mouth. “WHAT DID YOU DO!” She hissed at Maplepaw, Maplepaw rolled her eyes. “Ugh! I found these two! Not kill them! a Fox did!” Then Hazelpaw stared in disbelief. “You did it! I knew no one should’ve trusted you!” Then she ran back through the woods. —Hazelpaw. Maplepaw sighed. Had she really done it on purpose''? This wasnt my fault! It was theirs! Hazelpaw then burst out of the bushes on top of her. Maplepaw didnt bother moving and stared into Hazelpaw’s eyes. “They were sent on patrol to find you! Fox or no Fox! Apprentices are more important than death they’d say! And you led a Fox strait for them!!! Traitor!” Hazelpaw snapped. Suddenly blood had formed around Hazelpaw’s paws as she slashed at Maplepaw’s tail. Maplepaw hissed in pain. “You want to play it that way don’t you!!” Maplepaw rolled away and leaped atop of Hazelpaw’s back, slashing her spine, this had felt good, better than her being accused, this felt relieving. Until Hazelpaw went limp, “oh no,,,” she gasped, and Hazelpaw gasped and then went limp. Maplepaw sighed. “Oh Hazelpaw. This happened because you had started to attack. We could’ve associated more, but I guess not.” Then Maplepaw buried Hazelpaw and left back to Morningpaw and cleaned her paws of Hazelpaw’s blood. —Maplepaw That night, the Clan grieved for Swallowspots and Cola. Sunnypaw was shocked at their sudden deaths. Morningpaw hadn't been seen by anybody since she discovered her mother was dead. Cobaltpaw and Maplepaw were very sad. Sunnypaw couldn't imagine how she would feel if Swiftshadow died. Or Brambleheart. This was even worse for Cola's kits, since they didn't even have a father. Breezenight, Crookedflower, Dapplefrost, and Spiderfang grieved for Swallowspots, as well as their mother, Borage. Sunnypaw felt extremely sorry for them. But Sunnypaw had other things to worry about. First of all, the prophecy from Cloudygaze. Second of all, she had... a secret. On a lone hunting patrol, she had met a kittypet named Horse. Horse was a very kind kittypet, a bit more than a friend to Sunnypaw. She could never tell the Clan though. -Sunnypaw Hawkflame sat on a rock. He was lonely. Crookedflower had rejected him, once again. Why was he even trying anymore? Hawkflame growled. Soon, Willowstar, Moondust, Cloudygaze, and many more StarClan cats walked over. "You can't forever be in love with a living cat, Hawkflame." Iceshine mewed. "It's about time you forget about Crookedflower." Hawkflame hissed, but then Willowstar spoke. "More have joined us." she mewed. Cola and Swallowspots stepped into view. "What!" Hawkflame gasped. "They have kits! They are too young to join us!" Moondust sighed. "The forces of the Dark forest are rising. More will join us until they are defeated. Once again." -Hawkflame Swallowspots gasped, “Hawkflame? COLA? BREEZENIGHT?!” She was so confused, “where are we?” She asked. Then a brown tabby she-cat had padded towards them. “Oh little warrior, we are in StarClan” then Swallowspots realized who this was. Willowstar bowed her head. Then, she had seen something bleeding in a bush and ran over. “HAZELPAW!” She gasped. Breezenight followed her. “Oh my!” He spat, “why isn’t she with us?” He then asked. Willowstar chuckled. “She is not dead, young one. She is fighting what Maplepaw has done to her.“ then Swallowspots hissed. “MAPLEPAW!? But...I knew to never trust that hump of fur! Ugh, no....” then Swallowspots looked into the stars and returned to the moon broken hearted with her brother. —Swallowspots Hazelpaw lay still. Hardly breathing and at the edge of death. Hoping she’d meet her mother and end her life, until she saw a shadow with sharp blue eyes loom over her and whisper, “oh my, well. Russetbird! I’ve found a survivor!” He hissed away. Then a russet tabby leaped from the trees. “Hmmm, what would Vipergaze say?” Then she had nodded and they dragged Hazelpaw back to a stony place of moss and vines and bushes, she then had seen a Fox red she-cat then blacked out. —Hazelpaw Maplepaw then padded away into the apprentices den without a care in the world and slashed Muddypaw in the muzzle with her tail and giggled. “I bet you want to tackle me? Right? I want to batter your brain too, I just wish you’d had a mentor to instruct you, then you’d be as strong as I am....” she blurted her thoughts. Then stared at the tom. —Maplepaw Sunnypaw sighed. Terrible things had been happening in the Clan. The only way she could escape the drama was to visit Horse at twolegplace. She couldn't do that every second of every day! She sighed. Everything was hopeless. -Sunnypaw Ambereye purred in delight. She was going to have more kits! It had been her and Darkpaw's wish. "Congratulations on your third litter!" Birdpaw mewed happily. Ambereye growled. "Second." she hissed. Darkpaw put his tail on her back. "Now, you don't need to get angry whenever somebody mentions Nutstreak's litter." he soothed. "Let's go." Ambereye sighed as her mate whisked her off into the nursery. - Ambereye It was like Maplepaw was just asking for him to continue to be a bad cat. Couldn't she hang around some ''other cat and pester them into arguments? He wouldn't stoop down to her level and get himself in trouble, he liked WillowClan. Sorta. Twitching the tip of his tail out of annoyance, Muddypaw elected to rise to his paws and walk past Maplepaw, instead approaching Morningpaw with his tail held high. He would prove that he was a better cat- Morningpaw was his friend, and so he would comfort her. "I'm sorry for your loss, Morningpaw." '-- Muddypaw' Finding moss had seemed like hours, and eventually, Smokestorm was capable of falling asleep in his log. He was on the outskirts, safe and out of WillowClan's territory, and instead temporarily residing in edges of StormClan's territory. It was a rough and rocky place, but he managed to find a good bit of greenery to keep himself around. Or so, at least that was what his paws told him- he was surrounded by trees, but he had no idea if they actually had leaves or not. He thought he heard them rustling in the wind from time to time. Navigating deeper in the StormClan turf, he decided to try to hunt in the rough terrain. '-- Smokestorm' Morningpaw looked up and smiled faintly at Muddypaw. "Thanks." She said. Morningpaw sighed. She really missed Cola. Flarflight had agreed to let her off training for a little bit. Ripplepaw poked his head in. "Hey Morningpaw? Skystar wants to see you." "Oh. Okay." Morningpaw smiled again at Muddypaw. "I guess I'll see you later. You know, you're a really good friend." She then padded off to Skystar's den. "You wanted to see me?" She said to Skystar sitting down. "Flareflight told me about your training sessions. Morningpaw, we don't have room for medicine cats right now, and fighting is part of a Warrior Cats inner being. I'm sorry Morningpaw, but you have to fight." - Morningpaw Muddypaw watched the ginger feline leave before rising to his paws in a small stretch. Hopefully, Skystar was speaking to Morningpaw in regards to Muddypaw's mentor. However, he wouldn't get his hopes up. The tom walked a distance off to pay his respects to the newly deceased, even though he didn't know them well at all. '-- Muddypaw' What about my loss? Huh? Didn’t he know that Cola was my mother too?! Maplepaw hissed as she turned away. Hmmm, Why did he talk to Morningpaw like that? Like he cared for her? Maplepaw hissed again and shook the thought away. And then padded away into the medicine cats den. “Hey, so Juniperpaw, I think my leg feels better, so I’m going to hunt and ask Skystar to go on a patrol.” Juniperpaw stomped on her tail and then Maplepaw hissed. “WHAT!?” She snapped suddenly. Juniperpaw then looked at Maplepaw’s leg, “h-how? It shouldn’t be healed until new-leaf!“ but then she sighed. “If you wish.” Then Maplepaw ran out but then sorrow stabbed her heart as she scented the stale scent of Cola. Then she sighed, “no hunts today then...” and turned towards the apprentices den until her sister had padded up to her. Oh boy, not now Morningpaw! ''—Maplepaw Crookedflower let herself snuffle and cry in front of the clan, her sister was dead, and she was the only cat who cared so much about her... Crookedflower had huddled over her sister’s limp blood bathed body and whispered. “Farewell, Swallowspots.... Tell Hawkflame...” she stopped. What was she thinking, “tell StarClan to have a bright future for WillowClan, nothing will be the same without you... Flareflight.... he, he doesn’t really talk to Featherkit anymore and grieves so much.... I wish you were here again.... Oh StarClan!” She sobbed until Borage pulled her away. Then a patrol had buried Swallowspots, letting her join StarClan with Cola. —Crookedflower Shadowchaser had been acting funny since his conversation with the deputy, Mistystream- and by "funny", one might mean a little more...jumpy. He was particularly skittish, acting a little more off-guard than usual. All that adrenaline had rushed to his head out of his fear, and it left him feeling exhausted and almost a little light-headed. StarClan, he needed to learn to calm down. For now, the black grizzled tom kept to himself at the edge of camp within the shadows, hoping to regain whatever level-headedness he had left for the evening. '-- Shadowchaser' Crookedflower cheered up and stood strongly until she saw Shadowchaser, then padded up to him, “er, hey.... are you okay? You seem, um, jumpy, lately, and I wanted to check on you.” She tried to sound concerned but it was half sadness mixed. But then she had sat and waited. —Crookedflower "I'm fine," the dark tom forced out quickly, rising to his paws with a twitch of his tail so he could burn energy in a different fashion. "No different than I usually am." Shadowchaser flicked his tail once more before he began to pace, eyes occasionally glancing in the direction of the warrior's den, where Mistystream might have been. ''I hope I'm not in trouble. -- Shadowchaser “um, okay. Just checking on you, I mean, you seemed a little lonely and may have needed a buddy.” Crookedflower sighed, but then saw where the tom had stared. “What’s really bugging you? Your looking at the warriors den like you’ve just witnessed a badger attack! And, trust me, I keep plenty secrets if it makes you feel better.” Then Crookedflower looked over to see Mistystream padding out and towards the leaders den, head held low. —Crookedflower Maplepaw woke from her daily nap, annoyed for various reasons, like, #1 WHY WOULD SHE KILL NA INNOCENT APPRENTICE!? She never meant to harm Hazelpaw, she was a good apprentice, but got on Maplepaw’s nerves ALL THE TIME, so it was hard to feel bad, sto she went back to the place and found Hazelpaw’s body, heaving slowly up and down, “oh boy, um, oh Hazelpaw, I’m so sorry, the Clan should never know what I’ve done, and...” Maplepaw stopped and smelled a fresh scent, of mint and sweetness that hurt her heart, she knew this was her mother’s presence, “please forgive me, Cola, I, I.” Suddenly she growled and then slashed at Hazelpaw’s body, blood flooded in the thorny brambles as she hit hard, then she felt Hazelpaw’s body go very limp. (the end of Hazelpaw) She licked her paws clean and tried not to grin with satisfaction but couldn’t help it, then she had thought of a good excuse, I guess I need a face ThornClan apprentice attack? How fun. Then she had gotten grass that scented of ThornClan and had put it everywhere so that it'd seemed that ThornClan was here, then she had clawed her own fur, yowling in pain as she tor into her wounded leg but then ran limping back to camp, then bursted into the clearing, “HELP! ThornClan attack! Hazelpaw’s hurt!” She hissed with wide eyes and bristled fur, and more cats gasped including Featherpaw, the sister of Hazelpaw. —Maplepaw Hazelpaw woke in pure light and gasped as she felt Swallowspots groom her, “Don’t worry my kit, I’m here, erm, Your here with me.” Then Hazelpaw gasped, “I thought Maplepaw had, oh, wait. She did. I have to warn Featherpaw!” She gasped. “Wait, you shouldn’t, this could lead to many futures we don’t want, please, StarClan shall take care of it, now rest, you are still sleepy.” Swallowspots hissed, “I am so sorry, Hazelpaw, I never knew.... Maplepaw, she has taken the path of the dark,” Cola sobbed. Hazelpaw then saw WillowClan camp underpaw, and Maplepaw hissing fake news, “Wait, no! She killed me for.” She paused, “please, WE ARE STARCLAN! I have to save my sister!” Then she ran into the apprentices den but then realized that her sister was wide awake and she couldn't contact her. —Hazelpaw Skystar shook off moss from her black and white fur. Skystar had been hiding in her den, mounring of the death of Moondust, who was her closest friend. Skystar had not eaten since, her ribs showing. But that morning, Skystar decided that Moondust would not like her to mourn for the rest of her life, but to be enlarge of the clan. Skystar eyes flew open when she saw how well the clan was doing without her. "They have been fine without me? Do they even need me?" Skystar saw that all the cats were looking suprisenly at her. Skystar held her chin up high, but had fear or something.......or someone. "Hello everyone."--Skystar Category:Clans